


Tease

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He shouldn’t. It’s wrong. This is his <b>sergeant</b></i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Complicated light (ComplicatedLight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/gifts).



> Set after the pool scene in _Point of Vanishing_.

James has a birthmark on his back.

It’s right there, at waist-level, shaped like a rugby ball. As he moves, taking off his wet clothes and hanging them over the side of his desk, it stretches and pulls, the oval widening and elongating. Robbie can’t stop staring.

He shouldn’t. It’s wrong. This is his _sergeant_. 

His mouth’s dry and there’s something funny going on with his breathing.

This is _James_ , gorgeously nude, wet from the pool, and, Christ, he wants to...

James turns. Looks at Robbie. Sees him _looking_. Then, slowly, smiles.

“You’re allowed to touch. If you want to.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In answer to ComplicatedLight's latest addition.
> 
> * * *

If he wants to…

_Christ_. 

James looks at him, invitation and challenge in his eyes, and Robbie’s standing frozen to the spot, stomach churning in anticipation, fingers tingling, _wanting_ but…

This is his subordinate.

They’re at work.

What if someone _sees_?

He imagines his hand reaching out, touching James’s warm skin, feeling it beneath his fingertips, hearing James whimper at his touch… Tracing the birthmark, the oval shape of it, then venturing above and below to test the difference between it and unmarked flesh.

He _can’t_.

James tilts his chin, lips curving upwards at the corners. Low voice taunting. “Scared?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am assured that it's my turn again, so here goes :)
> 
> * * *

Robbie swallows. “We’re at work...”

James reaches one long arm across and closes the blinds. Makes sense; the bloke’s not got any clothes on... _Christ_. He still can’t take his eyes off the lad.

“Sir.” Fuck. It’s his phone-sex voice. And those eyes... Not even a saint could resist.

The proper thing would be to leave. Now.

Robbie takes a step towards the door — but he has to pass James to get there. That long, pale body, beautiful as a Michaelangelo statue, and apparently his for the taking.

“ _No._ ” He starts to brush past, and his hand touches warm flesh...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and now it's back to ComplicatedLight!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, ComplicatedLight has added another instalment, so it would appear to be my turn again. Hence another step in the dance...

James’s hip-bone. If he slides his hand in one direction, he’ll touch the lad’s arse. And in the other...

Robbie tears away, as if burned. “You’ll catch your death.” His voice is gruff. “You should—”

“You’ll keep me warm.” Close, he’s so close... “Won’t you?”

He’s a copper, not a saint. “If you need.”

“Always,” James says, and it’s Robbie who shivers.

But James doesn’t move, doesn’t _touch_. And Robbie realises: he won’t. James invited him to touch, and he’s waiting for Robbie to accept.

He doesn’t know who wants it more, or who’d be more bereft if he didn’t...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and back to ComplicatedLight!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RL is keeping ComplicatedLight too busy to add to her side of the tease-off at present, so here's another chapter of this, in case anyone is still interested!
> 
> * * *

Robbie stands, frozen, gaze averted. This is wrong. He’s James’s boss. He can’t—

A jacket. He should— He reaches for it, and James flinches. Barely, but Robbie sees. _Hell_. Do the right thing, or reject the man who’s done more than anyone to help him emerge from the darkness?

He inhales; where did all the oxygen go? “You sure, James?”

A slow, relieved, _bewitching_ smile. “Parading myself naked in front of you isn’t sufficient evidence... sir?”

He takes a step closer, bridging the gap he created. “Reckon it might be.”

A low-pitched growl: “Then come here and kiss me — Robbie.”

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m your boss.” And he knows who he’s really reminding here, even as he takes another step.

James’s smile is back, challenging and inviting. “I don’t care if you don’t.”

“James.” He’s pleading, and he tells himself it’s to stop this, but...

“Robbie.” They’re inches apart now, and James dips his head, bringing his mouth closer, but not close enough. The message is clear. _It’s your move_.

Stop this now, or... 

His hands are reaching up, obeying a command he doesn’t even realise he’s given, cupping James’s face. Relief and need burn on James’s face as their lips come closer...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and back to ComplicatedLight, should she wish to play!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding a new chapter to this drabble series in honour of ComplicatedLight's birthday. Many happy returns!
> 
> * * *

He might be the boss, but he’s not in charge of this kiss.

James’s lips are warm and firm over his, and his tongue, already deep in Robbie’s mouth, is hot and demanding. James has plastered his surprisingly muscular, naked body against Robbie’s, and there’s no doubt now that the lad wants this and more. And, Robbie’s discovering, he wants it all himself, more than he could have dreamed.

Breathing heavily, he breaks the kiss. Time to remind James who’s in charge. “Easy, man, or you’ll find yourself over the desk.”

That just gets him a cheeky grin. “Promises, promises…”

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the final instalment, also in honour of Complex_Light's birthday.
> 
> * * *

An ice–cold blast of sanity hits. “Not here! Christ, if we were caught–!”

James is supremely unperturbed. “At home, then. If you really want this?”

It’s a shock to acknowledge how much he still does, even now the heat of passion’s faded. “Yes.”

“Good.” James’s beautiful smile holds a world of promise.

The lad turns to reach for his clothes. An instinctive, unbidden protest comes from Robbie’s lips. James waits, patient – then seems to understand. 

He turns, presenting his back. “Go on. Touch.”

Robbie bends, pressing a kiss to the oval birthmark that started it all. “Home, James.”

* * *

  
_end_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Two can play at this game ;)


End file.
